We Live In The Same World
by Green Cheeto
Summary: Not everyone understands that were all the same yet but while at the same being so different. Each chapter brings up tolerance, connection, love, friendship, differences, unfairness, hate, and everything that makes our world...well our world.


We Live In The Same World

By: Green Cheeto

_**Chapter One – Languages of the World**_

_This first chapter is about a conversation I had with my Grandpa Chuck (strictly related to him by marriage) and he went on about how if you were in America then you need to speak English. I completely disagree with that train of thought no matter how uncomfortable he feels listening to someone speak a different language behind. So don't be afraid of another language – embrace it._

**Il n'y a rien mal avec la façon que je parle**

Harry Potter never understood a single word that came out of the bakery mans mouth. He stood in the bakery, surround by freshly baked bread of all kinds, wearing tight low riding dark denim jeans and a long sleeved emerald green shirt that had been rolled up to his elbows. He gazed at the bakery man with confused green eyes as he continued to speak to him about what Harry could only guess the bread.

It had been his lover's idea to come to Paris and spend the weekend here but now he wasn't so sure. It was confusing being surround by people who spoke so swiftly and naturally in their language without giving him a second thought.

Where was his lover?!

The bakery man was staring at him obviously expecting an answer from him. Harry looked nervously around the store when a smooth voice finally spoke to the bakery man. He sighed in relief as the bakery man smiled at the person who spoke and Harry looked over at his lover.

Dressed in a pair of light jeans and a red t-shirt under a leather jacket, Draco Malfoy looked better than he had since the war ended. His voice was smooth and silky as Draco ordered from the bakery man in French, his lips moving very little as he spoke.

The bakery man handed Draco a loaf of bread and Draco said in a soft voice, "Merci."

Harry smiled at the man, feeling even better when the man returned his smile. "Au revoir!"

"Goodbye," the bakery man replied back in a thick French accent.

As they left Harry found that there was nothing wrong with the way the man spoke because he spoke with what he was most comfortable with – English or French.

**Sólo porque usted no entiende lo que digo**

Ron hated Hermione.

Not all the time of course but just at the moment.

When they had first moved to America Hermione had taken it upon herself to learn Spanish and he had no problems with it when she had first learned. He even went as far as to learning a few phrases to please his wife. Phrases that he would only utter in the bedroom while she was moaning underneath him and the kids were safely away from their home.

She had left to go to work over at the Ministry and had told him to take care of the children's clothes, start another load of laundry and to begin cooking the roast. He had forgotten to do it because Ginny came over with her latest boy troubles and he had spent the better part of the day alternating between comforting her and watching four kids.

When she had gotten home she had been angry to begin with because of someone's stupidity at her job but when she had notice that Ron had done nothing that she had asked she got furious. The kids had bolted at the first signs of her anger, Hermione's face becoming as red as his hair, and Ron made himself comfortable in front of the fireplace. She stomped back and forth in front of him, yelling at him. At first in English then in Spanish.

This was why he hated Hermione.

"¡Usted es tal tirón! ¡¿Por qué puede usted no hacer a qué pregunto cuándo pregunto?! ¡Por qué hacen tengo que hacer todo en esta casa! ¡Pensé que compartimos algo importante!"

It was times like these when he couldn't understand a single word she yelled that he was glad that he understood the raw emotion that was Hermione Jane Wealsey.

**Bedeutet nicht, dass, was ich sage, schlecht ist oder sogar über Sie**

"Können Sie diese Linie glauben?"

Pansy sighed in annoyance at the sound of the foreign couple behind her and continued to file her nails with the pink file. She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and stared at the line in front of the register.

"Wir sollten zu einem verschiedenen Lager für diese Schuhe gegangen sein."

What in the bloody hell were they saying? If they were commenting on the way she was dressed she would stab their eyes out with her nail file. And if they so much as thought of attacking her when she left the store she would whip out her wand and hex twenty ways to Germany. They were in America! Why couldn't they speak fucking English?! Isn't it suppose to be a requirement anyway? And it wasn't really that hard to learn the damn language!

She started to tap her foot as she waited in line, the couple behind her continuing to speak in that unknown language behind her, pushing her temper slowly towards the edge. If Draco hadn't asked her to get him these shoes and leather pants while she was in town she would have just left.

She placed her nail file in her purse and turned quickly, ready to give the foreign couple behind her a peace of her mind. Pansy stopped though at the sight before her and she could feel her cheeks heating up slightly. The couple, a brother and sister from the looks of it since they looked to be about the same age and had similar features, were pointing to a pair of shoes in the girl's hands. Obviously they didn't like the color, price or something about the shoes and were having some kind of discussion about them. They looked at her, confusion written on their faces and she smiled sheepishly.

As a Slytherin she should have known better than to jump to conclusions like a Gryffindork.

**O seu à parte de quem sou, quem quero ser, e quem fui, mesmo se você não pode entender**

To be continued...

**A/N:** I used a translation online so if it's a bit off I apologize and I mean no offense! Here are the translations in order:

1. **There's nothing wrong with the way I speak** (French)

2. **Just because you don't understand what I'm saying** (Spanish)

3. You are such a jerk! why can you not do to about what I ask when I ask?! Why they do I have to do everything in this house! I thought that we share something important!

4. **Doesn't mean that what I'm saying is bad or about you** (German)

5. Can you believe this line? (German)

6. We should have gone to a different store for these shoes (German)

7. **Its apart of who I am, who I want to be, and who I was, even if you can't understand** (Portuguese)


End file.
